Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a touch panel, and more particularly, to a sensing electrode group and a sensed capacitance estimation method and apparatus on a touch panel.
Description of the Related Art
Touch panels make a large scale industry. Various electronic products adopt touch panels as critical input/output devices for human-machine interfaces. The performance of touch panels depends on sensing electrodes and logic circuits connected thereto. Thus, the design and quality of the sensing electrodes greatly affect the performance of touch panels.
The sensing electrodes of a touch panel are generally formed on a transparent substrate. Light emitted from a display device penetrates the transparent substrate to reach a user. These sensing electrodes formed on the transparent substrate include multiple electrodes, which are connected to the logic circuits via multiple conducting wires.
With the constant increase resolution demand on display devices, the performance requirements of touch panels also become higher. To provide better performances, including the resolution, precision, sensing speed for fast-moving objects, for touch devices, more electrodes and conducting wires need to be fit into a limited touch area.
Therefore, there is a need for a good sensing electrode design that satisfies requirements for the increasingly higher performance and ever reducing touch panel sizes.